Red and Shadows Xcellent Adventure
by ShadowPhantom929
Summary: Red-Jr an aspiring trainer who yearns to be like his father and his brother Shadow is tagging along for the ride with his ever horrible luck streak


Chapter 1 Welcome to Kalos Reds luck Shadows misfortune

" Wake up Red wake up Shadow" our mom said literally KICKING us out of our beds Red was fine Shadow was not so fine in fact he was knocked out " Yeah mom " " its time for break feast you 2 now change and come downstairs"

20 minutes later

" Ok im up mom wheres breakfeast?" Shadow Asked sleepily " You missed breakfeast but heres a croissant" " I CAN'T SURVIVE ON BREAD ALONE ARE YOU CRAZY WOMEN"

One Hit on the head by a Frying Pan later

" DON'T ADRESS YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY YOUNG MAN TAKE YOUR DAMN BREAD AND GO MEET UP WITH YOUR BROTHER IN THE TOWN OVER" " okay i will go owww..." Shadow said as he was dragging himself there not knowing his future misfortunes later in the day.

Meawhile in Aquacorde Town

" I wonder where my brother is right now" " You have a brother Red! ? " Shauna Asked " Yup his names Shadow though he should be here an ahh!" Red kicked something he felt something near his leg. " OWW FUCK" " oh i'm so sorry Shadow" Red said concerned for his brother " Jesus you look horrible did you get hit by Moms frying pan again" " yes but please lets just tell me whats going on" " Well first thing first i'm Professor Sycamore and your late" " i know" " and you don't get a pokemon" " WHAT" everyone screamed at once. " ow my ears i was kidding i had a these 2 idiots here i only have 1 backup left " he pointed to the 2 boys next to him " i'm fine with that what is it" " A shiny Magikarp that knows thats better than others " " how...its a magikarp " " its knows Tackle Water gun Flamethrower and Hyper Beam" " HAXXXXOR" Shadow said accepting it. " oh it was a Test subject by my friend Professor Oak ". " Kay?" Shadow said confused and while leaving tripped over a bug." Lets go home Shadow" " Okay Aniki " "WAIT RED BEFORE YOU GO BATTLE ME" Shauna said excited " Okay" Red said reaching for his pokemon.

Red Vs Shauna

Froakie Vs Fennekin

" Froakie use water gun " and Froakie spewed a spout of water from its mouth hurting Fennekin Greatly one shotting it. " See ya Later Shauna" " Bye Guys"

At the house

" heres your Lunch boys and see you when you get back " " Bye mom " Bye Mom Bye Rhydon" " Rhy" the rhydon said sadly and with that they left on their journey on Reds greatness and Shadow being screwed over and sometimes getting lucky with certain pokemon.

Now were in route 2 i don't think we needed that tutorial on catching pokemon but hey free poke balls are nice. And Shadow got into a Random encounter with a Shiny Bidoof

One Critical Capture later

" Your lucks turning around bro" " I will name him i will name him Ted " " but its a chick " " i don't care Red " " Hi there my name is Black Doom but you can call me johnny " " Your'e john from brainscratchcomms? " " What no i will be the new champion of this region" " my dad is the champion of all other regions dude so good try beating him " Don't you mean all regions soon son" " Pops!" Shadow said surprised. " So your Red huh i challenge you " you should not do that John" " DO IT JOHNNY " Shadow said excitedly " Alright lets go "

Red Vs Black Doom

" Go Charizard " Red's signature Pokemon Graced the field " Go Greninja " the Frog ninja appeared and body was ready for this. " waterfall" " Flamethrower" the attacks clashed causing a wonderful explosion of awesome in the area both were still standing but bruised." Your Good i see why you wanted to challenge me but noes the end. Charizard Chou Shin-ka" And with that Red touched the ring on his wrist and Charizard was engulfed in a blinding light and when it died down Charizard became a Black Dragon with Flame aura. " Is that the the rumor i have learned about " "what rumor John" Shadow said confused " that there are legendary items which when used with a special item the Pokemon are given a incredible power known as mega evolution" " Yup meat Mega Charizard" " Grenninja Return " " interesting choice" " Go Blastoise " " I see i'm not alone with this " " Blastoise Chou Shinkai " And with that Blastoise did the same that charizard did and now was bigger guns at his wrist and shell. " Well one thing to do eh Red " : Yup Charizard Blast Burn " " Blastoise Hydro Cannon" They both started Charging up their attacks till they were done and fired and a brilliant explosion filled the area and collapsed the mountain next to the battle

To Be Continued...

Bios for Red and Shadow And Black Doom

Red looks like miniature a red and a naturally nice guy and very concerned for people like his brother and his horrible luck

Shadow Pretty much The Blond Hair Blue Eyes Design for the protagonist in X and Y and is normally a chill guy with a quick temper and has the worst luck ever with a few exceptions

Black Doom a veteran trainer and genius on Pokemon is Pretty much the Black character design in x and y [ don't worry this is based of something i saw] he is a bit cocky and arrogant but either ways a good friend of our heroes


End file.
